medalofhonorfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Unica 6
The Mateba Model 6 Unica is a revolver developed in Italy and sold by the Mateba company. The weapon uses the recoil from firing to rotate the cylinder and cock the hammer, unlike conventional revolvers, which depend on the user physically pulling the trigger and/or cocking the hammer to actuate the weapon's mechanism of operation. The Mateba Autorevolver's barrel alignment is different from most other revolvers. The barrel is aligned with the bottom of the cylinder instead of the top. This lowers the bore axis (line of the barrel) which directs the recoil in line with the shooter's hand thereby reducing the twisting motion or muzzle flip of normal revolvers. Battlefield 4 The Unica 6 is a revolver featured introduced in the Battlefield 4: Dragon's Teeth expansion. It is unlocked upon the completion of the Big Splash assignment. Unica 6 shares its damage model with the other two .357 Magnum revolvers, the MP412 REX and SW40, doing a staggering 56 damage up to 15 meters, allowing it to kill with one headshot. However, it quickly drops off to only 28 damage at 37 meters, where it will take four shots to kill a target. As a result, the Unica, like the other two .357 revolvers, is most effective at short to medium ranges where its damage is highest. Compared to the other revolvers and the DEagle 44, the Unica 6 features the second fastest bullet velocity at 440 m/s, bested only by the .44 Magnum's 460 m/s, along with very tight hip-fire spread, and its spread increase is the second lowest of the high-damage pistols, with the Magnum and the REX tied for the lowest at .3. Its rate of fire is also tied with the DEagle as the second fastest, with the SW40 firing slightly faster than both of them at 220 RPM. Its recoil is also identical to the other weapons, save for the DEagle and SW40, being primarily vertical with little side to side bounce. Overall, the Unica is a revolver built for mobility and close range fire power, being very accurate and deadly up close, but struggling with damage over range. As far as attachments go, the Unica can benefit from the addition of a Laser Sight to further increase the weapon's hip fire accuracy. A Heavy Barrel can also help increase accuracy overall, but at the cost of an increase in recoil, which may be undesirable due to the Unica's already high vertical recoil. Conversely, a Muzzle Brake will dampen the vertical recoil, but will cause a decrease in accuracy with successive shots, while a Compensator is largely unnecessary as the horizontal recoil is already very low. No barrel attachment or a Flash Suppressor may be a good choice if the player wants to avoid affecting the Unica in any negative fashion at all. Gallery Pre-release Bf4 unica6 idle.png|First-person view UN6.5.PNG|Iron sights Bf4 unica6 reload.png|Reloading the Unica 6 UN6.2.PNG|Third-person view UN6.1.PNG|Side view Retail Bf4 unica6 menu.png|Weapon model BF4 Unica-1.png|'Unica 6' in first person BF4 Unica-2.png|Iron sights BF4 Unica-3.png|Ejecting shells BF4 Unica-4.png|Reloading Medal of Honor: Rising Sun The Unica 6 will appear in Medal of Honor: Rising Sun: Krusty Krab vs. Chum Bucket expansion. Trivia *It was first discovered in the game files after a patch was released for the Community Test Environment on PC.http://forum.symthic.com/battlefield-4-general-discussion/7695-dragon-s-teeth-weapons-and-gadgets *The Unica 6 is one of three weapons that can equip the Scope (3x), the others being the .44 Magnum and the M1911. Unlike the others that unlock it through special circumstances, however, the Unica simply unlocks it from standard Battlepack drops. *The Unica in-game was originally going to use moon clips for reloading the weapon. However, the resulting ejection animation did not look very appealing, so a speedloader was added instead, so the ejection could appear more dynamic.Ask a DICE Weapons Animator! Battlefield 4 Community Test Environment forums -Screenshot taken August 9, 2014 *The speedloader used in-game for the Unica is a Maxfire ring speedloader, and as a result is flicked off the player's hand while reloading to discard it. *The Unica's mesh and texture files are named Mateba6, all other weapon specific files for it use its in-game name. References Category:Pistols